Online service providers make available to their users a wide range of information and services, much of which may be time sensitive. Users have virtually on-demand access to information and/or services regarding news, weather, stocks, banking, sports scores, and entertainment offerings. For example, users of online service providers such as America Online® or CompuServe® may view and retrieve information on a wide variety of topics from servers located throughout the world. Users also have the ability to access calendaring or scheduling services that may be used to track time sensitive items, such as, for example, a meeting, an assigned task, a birthday, and/or an anniversary. When time sensitive information is provided in an untimely fashion, that information may fail to provide a benefit, and, rather, may inconvenience and/or irritate the recipient of the information.